Painfully Perfect
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: When Stephanie compares her self to her beautifull best friends she goes to extreme lengths to be perfect   but can someone save her before she goes to far? Metions of: anorexia and bulimea
1. Chapter 1

To Stephanie Jo Rachel and Camille were perfect they She was pretty, fun, got all the guys, popular, and skinny. Stephanie thought she was quite the opposite thought she wasn't pretty, fun, able to get all the guys, popular, and most of all she thought she wasn't even close to skinny. She glanced in the mirror with disappointment. She thought her thighs were huge and her hips were too wide. Why couldn't she be skinny like Camille or Jo or Rachel?

"Steph time to get up school" My Roommate and her dad called out to me

"I'm up dad" Stephanie Exclaimed

"Hey Hun I made us breakfast eat up"

"Actually I'm going to meet Jo I'll Eat on the way" Stephanie said while grabbing a slice of toast.

"Okay see you after school" her dad said as Stephanie walked out the door She ran toward the big green trash outside the pool and threw away the toast. She was officially on a diet. No more breakfast in the morning.

"Hey Steph!" Jo Taylor said as she saw her half Latino friend walk in the lobby.

"Hey! Jo!" Stephanie in return.

"Guess What!"

"What!"

"Its mine and Kendall's a year and a half year anniversary tonight I'm so excited"

"That's Great" Stephanie Exclaimed of course Jo had boyfriend she was drop dead gorgeous so was Rachel and Camille.

"Thanks Steph Come on lets meet the others and get to class"

At Algebra, Stephanie struggled to pay attention to her stomach was growling and it seemed like it was begging for food. She couldn't concentrate even one bit.

"Um Stephanie what's the number for 32"

"Huh oh a 100" Stephanie guessed A couple of people laughed.

"If I were you Stephanie I would learn to stop staring out in space and listen. Number 32 is x," Ms. Collins said.

"Are you Ok" Carlos whispered in concern

"Yeah I'm Just tired" She Whispered back

Stephanie tried to pay attention, but she was in no mood to here about math. She was so hungry. How did people diet and lose that much weight?

After the class had ended the gang head towards the park Stephanie waited for the return of Carlos James, Kendall, Logan, Camille, Rachel and Jo.

"Hey Stephanie" Logan said as he and Camille came back with their food soon followed by the rest of them.

"Hey Logan" Stephanie as she stared at the food they were eating her mouth watered.

"Aren't you going to eat" Carlos Asked

"No. I'm not that hungry. My Dad gave me this huge breakfast and I'm too full to eat now," Stephanie lied. She felt horrible for lying, but she didn't want anyone to know she was on a diet.

"You Need to Stephanie! You're so skinny" Rachel said as she dug into her corndog

"I- I- I don't have any money," Stephanie said. Technically, that was the truth.

"Here! This should be enough," Carlos said as he handed here a five dollar bill.

"N-No Carlos I'll be fine" Stephanie said as she handed Carlos the five dollar bill back.

"Please come on I insist" Carlos said as he pointed to the guy at the food cart Stephanie sighed and made her way the food cart.

Stephanie came back with a corndog and took small nibbles but small nibbles turned into large bite soon enough she gobbled it up.

"And you said you weren't hungry," Carlos teased and patted Stephanie's shoulder.

"Thanks for the money," Stephanie said.

"Your welcome. I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Stephanie stared at the empty plate and then at her stomach. _'Why did you have to eat so much food! Now your going to be even fatter!'_ she thought to herself. She suddenly looked at the bathroom and her eyes popped wide open. Stephanie ran into the girl's bathroom and ran into one of the stalls."Just do this once Stephanie It's easy, just stick your finger down your throat. After this, you'll never do it again," she told herself quietly. She softly and slowly counted to three and stuck her finger down her throat. Afterwards, she washed her hands and ate a breath mint and walked out of the bathroom quickly. She thought that no one heard her, but she was wrong. A couple seconds later, little Katie knight walked out of one of the stalls and she was horrified. She was thinking only thought: Why was Stephanie hurting herself?


	2. Chapter 2

Katie Knight the youngest of the knight family couldn't believe her ears Stephanie was like a sister to her so was Jo Rachel and Camille.

"Steph! Wait up!" Katie yelled

"Oh, hey Katie. What's up?" Stephanie asked

"Stephanie we need to talk"

"What's wrong?"

"I know what your doing to yourself and you need to stop"

What am I doing to myself?"

"You just threw up you lunch, Stephanie. I can't believe you're doing that!"

"How do you know Katie? You don't have proof. You can't just accuse me of being bulimic!"

"Aw! Come I just heard you don't lie!"

"Katie please don't tell anyone" Stephanie cried while she tried to hold back tears but failed miserably

"Fine just don't do it again" Katie said as she walked of while Stephanie stayed outside the bathroom and bawled her eyes out .

"Hey You ok" Whispered a concerned Carlos.

"I'm fine" She tried to convince herself more than Carlos.

"What's wrong" He asked with concern dripping with every word.

"Nothing Just time of month call me emotional" Stephanie lied she hated lying to anyone especially Carlos

"As long as your fine I'll give you some time" Carlos said it killed him to see Stephanie like this but he could tell she needed to be alone.

"Thanks" Stephanie said and plastered a smile on her face Carlos was so considerate.

It was a couple of days since Katie confronted Stephanie about her throwing up she hasn't thrown up since her friendship with Katie was really important her she was like her younger sister but she was still 'dieting'.

The gang decided to have a midnight Jog in the park Jo and Kendall was holding hands while jogging James was giving Rachel a piggyback While Camille and Logan where talking about some date they went on the other day.

Carlos Jogged over to Stephanie

"Hey! Steph fancy having a race" Carlos asked

"Yeah your own!" Stephanie agreed.

The race started Ok with Carlos in the lead and Stephanie just trailing behind

Stephanie ran as fast as her legs could, but she felt a little dizzy. Her stomach cramped and she struggled to keep a good, steady pace.

"Come on Steph you can beat him" The girls shouted

Stephanie was usually a really good runner but she was halfway done with there second lap when the dizziness grew worse and she felt her vision blur up and then clear up again. Her cramps were worse and she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Stephanie started a cry and she held her stomach because of the pains from the cramps. The dizziness grew even worse and her vision was blurry. Her head ached and she started to hyperventilate. It was halfway during her third lap when it happened. Everything turned black and Stephanie collapsed onto the ground.

After hearing everyone gasp Carlos quickly turned around to see if Stephanie was Ok he saw lying on the path unconscious he immediately ran over to see if she Ok.

He knelt on the ground next to her "Stephanie" He shouted and shook her desperately.

Jo came over "Someone get me some water now" She demanded.

James came rushing over and passed her some water. Jo poured some water on Stephanie's head and some in her mouth.

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and looked round frantically.

"What happened" Stephanie asked worriedly as she saw all her friends around her

"You passed! Out are ok?" Carlos said while hugging Stephanie tightly

"I think I'm ok thanks for asking Carlos" Stephanie answered Carlos held a stronger grip on the Half Latino girl in his lap Stephanie buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried silent tears.

"Come let's take you home" Carlos whispered in Stephanie's ear Stephanie nodded.

Carlos helped Stephanie up and carried her backpack for her the others let him take her and go out on a triple date.

Halfway through the park Stephanie closed her eyes and stumble and would of fell to the ground but luckily Carlos catched her.

"Come on I'll carry you" Carlos Insisted

"Are you sure I'm heavy" Stephanie said

"1. I am sure 2. You're not heavy your beautiful" Carlos stated Stephanie blushed

Stephanie wished she felt that way about her self because when she looks at her mirror she sees a monster.

Carlos lifted up under her legs and Stephanie kept a strong grip on Carlos's neck and nuzzled her head in his shoulder and slowly drifted off when Carlos looked down he smiled and kissed the top of her hair he carried her up to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. King Stephanie passed out and I offered to walk her home but she was still dizzy so I offered to carry her home and she fell asleep and here we are" Carlos Explained to Mr. King.

Mr. King has always liked how Carlos is Protective and Caring of his daughter

Mr. King smiled and said "Very well would care to come in"

"Yes sir" Carlos said in return he walked in and placed Stephanie in her room on her bed he saw a picture of him and Stephanie and blushed and walked backed into the living room.

"Carlos can I ask you something" Mr. King asked the young man in front of him

"Of course" Carlos Replied

"Has Steph been eating a lot ?" Mr. King Questioned

"Um..

**End of chapter will update ASAP plz review and give me some ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

"Honestly not a lot is really worrying I'm sorry i have to go mama Knight wants' me back home" Carlos Apologized

"Very well bye" Mr. King Said as Carlos left about 10 minutes afterwards he heard a quite opened the door to reveal Little Katie Knight "Um hello sir" Katie squeaked

"Hi Katie Stephanie's asleep" Mr. King told the young girl stood in front of him

"I'm here to talk to you"

"What about?" Mr king asked worriedly

"I honestly wasn't suppose to say anything" Katie chewed her lip and continued "The other day umm.. Stephanie made herself throw up"

"No she can't Stephanie wouldn't do that" Mr. King defend

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth" Katie explained

Mr. King was shocked for word's his own daughter making herself sick and not eating he didn't know what to think to him his daughter was beautiful and perfect.

"This can't be true my own daughter" He mumbled to himself

"I know why would Stephanie do this she amazing talented beautiful funny caring she's perfect" Katie exclaimed.

"No I'm not" they heard a voice there heads snapped round to see Stephanie King with her hair in a ponytail crying.

"Yes you are" Mr. King argued

"I'm not you have to say that I'm your daughter you see beautiful I see a monster so stop lying I'm ugly and fat and gross so just STOP IT !" Stephanie yelled as she collapsed into a puddle of tears.

Everyone turned to her shocked.

"WHAT!" She yelled angrily and annoyed.

"Stephanie stop it your amazing and beautiful" Katie

"You have to say that you don't want a suicidal bulimic and your hands do you" Stephanie didn't know why she was lashing out at Katie she was only trying to be nice.

"Steph you listen you need help" Katie pleaded

"I don't need your help KATIE I CAN'T BELIVE YOU TOLD daddy listen I only did It once please don't make me see a therapist" This time is was Stephanie Pleaded

"Fine Ok honey" Said Mr. King as he hugged his daughter.

A couple of day's past since Stephanie's outburst she had been a lot more careful lately but eating caused her to throw up more it was Friday and her was going away on a business trip.

"Bye miss you princess" Mr. King said while he kissed his daughters cheek

"Bye dad" Stephanie said while returning the kiss on her father's cheek

"Make sure you eat Hun" Mr. King called out as he left the apartment

"Will do" Stephanie lied.

Mr. King left the apartment Stephanie sighed she was finally alone she didn't have to eat for an entire week.

The whole gang were at the park Jo noticed Katie looking intensely at Stephanie.

"Hey Katie why are you staring at Steph" Jo asked curiously.

"No reason" Katie replied quickly and ran off to the others.

'_That was weird'_ Jo thought to her self

Katie continued to watch Stephanie eat. _'Everything seems normal. Katie stop worrying! Stephanie's fine now,' _Katie thought to herself, but when she saw Stephanie leave the table and head toward the bathroom, Katie instantly turned worried. Katie waited a couple seconds and headed toward the bathroom quietly. Katie listened carefully and she frowned when she heard a gagging noise coming from one of the stalls. Stephanie walked out of the stalls and she was face to face with Katie.

"I can't believe you! Stephanie how could you!" Katie yelled with tears in her eyes.

"How could I what?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"You know what you just did. I just can't believe that you broke a promise. I thought you were the kind of girl who keeps their promises. Why are you doing this Stephanie?"

"Why do you care so much? You are not my father!"

"But I'm your friend and friends are here for each other. Aren't we friends?"

"We are! But please just leave me alone!"

"I'm doing this for your own good! You're too skinny Stephanie! You don't need to lose weight at all!"

"That's easy for you to say. You're as skinny as a stick! You don't know how I feel. Do you know how much I want to be like you and Rachel Camille or Jo? That's why I'm doing"

"Stephanie I'm 11 your 16 and you are pretty don't be ridiculous"

"Just leave me alone Katie! I'm sick of this! I don't need you to tell me lies just to make me stop because I'm not going to stop. Not now, not ever! I don't care what anyone say's not even my dad!"

Katie stared at Stephanie and tears rolled down her face. "Fine. I'll leave you alone, but one day you're going to realize that the path you chose was a big mistake. Have a nice life," Katie said tearfully and ran out of the bathroom crying.

In the bathroom, Stephanie stood in shock and a couple minutes later she realized that she was crying too and she ran back into a bathroom stall and let it all out.

While Stephanie was in the bathroom, Katie was running and the tears blurred her vision and she ran right into a half Latino rock star from big time rush and she fell to floor.

"I'm so sorry Katie!" Carlos exclaimed and offered a hand.

"It's okay. It was partly my fault. I didn't see you there," Katie apologized and wiped away her tears.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I'm fine. I really am," Katie insisted, but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"You know I'm easy to talk to. What's wrong?" Carlos asked with worry.

"Everything!" Katie said and suddenly she started to sob.

Carlos grabbed Katie's wrist and led her to room with the trees and grass. "Talk," Carlos demanded.

"It's Stephanie ."

"What about Stephanie ? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What's wrong with Stephanie ?"

"You can't tell anyone Carlos. You have to promise me! This is serious."

"I promise Katie. What's going on?"

"Stephanie's bulimic."

"What? Katie stop joking! What's really going on?"

"I'm not joking Carlos! Why in the world would I joke about this! Stephanie throws up what she eats! I've seen it and I'm worried about her. About 1,000 people die a year from bulimia and I don't want Stephanie be one of them. She needs medical attention. Carlos, you guys are really close. Please talk to her. She's not going to listen to me and I don't want her to end up like other bulimic people."

"Oh my gosh. This can't be real. Stephanie can't be bulimic. She's not that type of person. Why? Why is she doing this?"

"The same reason why other people throw up. She thinks she's fat," Katie said and she burst out into tears again.

"The same reason why other people throw up. She thinks she's fat," Katie said and she burst out into tears again.

"She's not fat though. She's beautiful and skinny. She's gorgeous."

"I know. And she needs to hear that from people. Talk to her please. You guys are practically best friends. If there's one person who could help her, it would be you."

"I'll talk to her. You really are a good friend, Katie," Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos. Thank you so much," Katie said and gave Carlos a huge hug. "Oh and Carlos. By the way, hurry up and go ask her out."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Stephanie. Ask her out already. Everyone knows you both like each other. I mean you did help her home when she fainted when you too raced."

"Okay. I'll remember that. Everyone knows?"

"Yes! It's so obvious! Maybe if you guys start to go out, she'll realize that she is beautiful and doesn't need to throw up." Katie said and she wiped away her tears.

"Maybe." Carlos said and watched Katie left to join the others .

**Oh now Carlos knows ideas plz oh and reviews p.s thank you for all the nice reviews it make's me want to write loads I'm doing another chapter as soon as i upload this**


End file.
